Shaman King Crack
by icy mew kris
Summary: My first fic but boy is it funny Yoh and Horo get high and a bunch of crazy stuff start to happen like Yoh thinking Ren's a tellitubie Horo thinks the toilet is going to eat him Lyserg has a twin and the Chihuahuas from hell! Chapter seven is up!
1. Chapter 1 Ren's a Tellitubie?

**Shaman King Crack**

Icy Mew Kris: Wow my first fic and boy will it be funny Yay!

Horohoro: Yay getting high is good.

Yoh: The Tellitubies gave us pot, crack, and blunts!

Horohoro: When we get older we'll have those little tubes in or neck.

Yoh: Who cares enjoy life while you can.

Icy Mew Kris: I do not own Shaman King Pot, blunts, and crack or any thing else! sniff This sucks the only thing I own from Shaman King is a Shaman King game and Horo's boxers…..Yeah I know I'm a Horo fan girl weeeeeee!

**Chapter #1 Ren's a Tellitubie?**

In the room sat Horo and Yoh both staring at the T.V.

Horohoro: Wow the tellitubies are gay.

Yoh: Yeah I know.

Anna just then entered the room noticing the two boys smoking pot.

Anna: You know the T.V. isn't on right?

Horohoro: Anna what are you talking about of course the T.V. is on the Tellitubies just shot Lala and Po just shot himself too.

Yoh: Po's a boy?

Horohoro: Yeah the purple one's gay the yellow one's a whore the red ones all fruity and the green one no one knows yet but just watch we'll catch him carrying blunts down the street one day.

Anna: Are you two high again?

Yoh: No not really. Look Horo the purple one has a purse he is gay!

Horohoro: See told you!

Anna: You two have issues.

Anna then left the room leaving the two boys alone.

Yoh: Horo we ran out of pot!

Horohoro: Here then take this Sharpie and sniff it!

Yoh: Ok!

Horohoro: You know they say sniffing glue gets you high too.

Yoh: Wow really you learn something new every day. Who knew you were so smart Horo!

Horohoro: Yeah I know need info on getting high just ask me!

Ren then walked into the room noticing it smelled like pot.

Ren: What the hell are you doing!

Horohoro: Hi Renkun were getting high.

Yoh: Omg Horo you said something nice you need to get high some more here sniff this!

Yoh then handed Horohoro the Sharpie and he began to sniff it.

Horohoro: Much better. Ok buzu I demand you get us more pot now!

Yoh: Yeah buzu and bring us some blunts too! (Buzu means bitch or that's what my Japanese crazy friend told me. He's crazy when it comes to Japanese.)

Ren: You called me a bitch why you damn ass baka's (baka means idiot but you should know that by now)

Anna then came into the room throwing a box at Yoh.

Anna: Here I found this under your bed.

Yoh: Thank you Anna look Horo more pot

Horohoro: We've been saved!

Ren: Are you dumb Anna why give then more pot if their stupid enough!

Anna: It's us ladies job to sit back and watch the men have fun getting high.

Ren: What! I'm no girl I'm a guy!

Horohoro: What you're a boy! And to think I found you attractive oh well. This may be also why your bubs never grew.

Yoh: Ren's a Tellitubie!

Ren: WHAAATT!

Both boys ran out of the room screaming for their lives as Ren ran after them.

**To Be Continued….**

Icy Mew Kris: This story makes me sound as if I'm high but I'm not the only reason why I know other ways to get high is because of the damn internet! Till next Chapter!


	2. Chapter 2 Coffee and Man Eating Toilets

**Shaman King Crack**

Icy Mew Kris: Today on Shaman King Crack in stead of getting high on Pot they get high on Coffee! Pairings will be at the end.

**Chapter #2 Coffee and Man Eating Toilets**

The next morning Horohoro and Yoh woke up with a pounding headache. It must have been the pot or Ren's beating.

Horohoro: Owwww! There's a big pounding in my skull….

Yoh: Yeah I know…

Anna: Here have some coffee then.

Yoh: Thanks Anna! Huh? That's weird your usually not this nice does this coffee have poison in it or something?

Anna: Would you like me to put poison in it?

Yoh: Gulp n..no…

Anna: Then shut up and drink it!

Horohoro: Yeah Yoh just drink the coffee and shut up and besides come on there's nothing bad about coffee!

Yoh and Horohoro: Yay Coffee!

An hour Later…..

Horohoro: Eeeek, eeeep, eeeep!

Yoh: Oooo, eeepp!

Just then Ren came stomping down the stairs upset by all the noise. He was then followed by Ryu and Faust.

Ren: Who the hell is yelling like an ape down here?

Ryu: Miss Anna did Master Yoh bring monkeys home with him?

Faust: Anna….when did you bring a monkey home?

Anna: Just shut the fuck up everybody it's not monkeys it's them!

Ren, Ryu, and Faust turned to face Horo and Yoh who were bouncing on the couch screaming like monkeys.

Ren: What the fuck are you two doing!

Yoh: Ren we went to the planet of the apes and they wanted to make me and Horo slaves but we said no and they said ok and taught us their langue and raised us to be apes and gave us coffee and sent us back to earth!

Ren: …..Wha?

Anna: Maybe I gave to much Coffee?

Ren: How much did you give them?

Anna: Hmmmm…..maybe 9 or 10 cups.

Ren: 10 cups of Coffee!

Hao then entered the room (and by that I mean through the window) Horohoro then came out of the bathroom screaming.

Horohoro: Hao the toilet tried to eat me!

Horohoro then ran up to Hao and began to hug him.

Hao: Why were you in the toilet my little snow monkey?

Horohoro: Because Coffee makes me pee!

Yoh: Not me my pee can stay in my body!

Ren: Don't you mean bladder?

Yoh: What's that?

Faust: An organ in your body that holds your urine.

Yoh: What's that?

Anna: That means pee Yoh…

Yoh: Ohhh! Look Ren that means pee!

Ren: I knew that already baka!

Yoh: I'm no cow I'm a Leaf!

Ren: Baka means idiot in Japanese remember.

Hao: But Ren Baka means cow in Spanish.

Horohoro: Hao's so smart Twinkle in eyes

Ren: Screw you all!

**To Be Continued…**

Icy Mew Kris: Meow! Didn't we learn a lot today like coffee makes you high baka means a different thing in two different languages and I have my pairings!

**Pairings**

HaoxHorohoro: weird I know but don't worry no fucking in this fic. I'm proud of my weird pairings!

RenxYohxAnna: Ren with Yoh Omfg!

FaustxEliza: Duh….

RyuxWith weird woman or Lyserg: Let the readers decide so PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3 Lyserg's Twin

**Shaman King Crack**

Icy Mew Kris: Today I got my inspiration from my stupid cousin. Oh and reviewers have chosen to pair Ryu with strange women (sorry Ryu and Lyserg fans).

Fire Mew C.: You are retarted….

Icy Mew Kris: Yes well any way I decide to give Lyserg a twin. A girl named Lisa. I got this Idea off my cousin when we were watching Shaman King the other day when she saw Lyserg for the first time (she's more into MTV then in anime) She started saying Lyserg was a very pretty girl and she was shocked to hear he was actually a boy…lately in shaman king they make him look so girly…hell knows why…

Fire Mew C.: Just start the stupid story…

**Chapter #3 Lyserg's twin and a Trip to Toys R Us**

Well let's start were we left off I think it was when Ren told everyone screw you all!

Hao: Now, now Ren temper, temper. Why don't you let Yoh calm you down if you know what I mean heh.

Ren: What are you talking about……you nasty ass whore!

Yoh: …Wha?

Horohoro: What are you two talking about oh well……Hey Hao could you take us to Toys R Us please!

Hao: Why of course my little snow monkey.

Horohoro: Yay! Yoh were going to Toys R Us!

Yoh: Yippee! Let's go Ren!

After a second or two, Hao summoned the Spirit of Flames and rode him or her or what the fuck as it walked off to Toys R Us but they saw Barney on the way and decided to kill him first.

Horohoro: Wow killing Barney sure was fun!

Yoh: Yay! Hey look we're here! (Icy Mew Kris: ….What? I hate the fucking dinosaur so I decided to kill him…MUHAHAHA!)

Hao: All right now children let's try not to get separated ok?

Ren: Oh shut the fuck up Hao!

Hao: No you shut the fuck up alright that's I had it you wanted to see me bitchy now I'm bitchy you damn slut! (Icy Mew Kris: Finally by time he got bitchy I don't know why but I find Hao much more sexier when he's bitchy)

Ryu: Please my friends there are children in the store…oh sexy store clerk (runs off after lady)

Hao: Oh screw the little demons from hell!

Horohoro: Hao sugar level think happy place fire killing no humans killing Ren dead killing...(That's a happy place? Well for Hao I guess it is…and does he have a sugar level oh well I'm giving him one.)

Hao: Fine I will for now that is…

Yoh: Ok good let's split into groups I'll go with Ren. Hao can go with Horo and Ryu already went with some weird women so I guess he has one so ok let's go!

Horohoro: Yay! Ok let's go to the game section Hao.

Hao: Ok, ok stop yanking me…

Yoh: Ok then let's just walk around I guess.

Ren: Sound better then being stuck with a over hyper Horo.

In game section…

Horohoro: Look Hao a new game came out! It's called Nin..ninten…Nintendogs hmmm…. What the fuck is that?

Hao: Well look there's a demo right here.

Horohoro: Really? Oh let me try!

Game: Ruff! Bark!

Horohoro: Awwwww! Look a doggie! Oh I'm getting the Chihuahua!

Hao: Let's go already it's freaking me out. How in hells name do you fit a dog in a little DS is beyond me.

Horohoro: Nooooo! I'm not leaving my baby behind!

Hao: Just get the stupid game and let's leave.

Horohoro: Thank You Hao!

Back with Ren and Yoh…

Yoh: Wow look at all the toys!

Ren: Well that's why it's called toys r us.

Yoh: Hey look there's Lyserg! Hey Lyserg!

Person: Lyserg I'm not Lyserg I'm Lisa.

Yoh: Who?

Lisa: I said Lisa…

Lyserg: Oh hey Yoh I see you met Lisa.

Yoh: Omfg I'm seeing doubles! I'm not high today or at least I know I'm not high today.

Ren: Lyserg who the fuck is this?

Lyserg: She my twin sister.

Ren: You have a twin?

Lyserg: Yeah.

Yoh: Wow that's cool I wish I had twin…

Ren: You do you idiot!

Yoh: oh yeah…

Horohoro: Hey you guys look I got a baby!

Yoh: Really congrats!

Horohoro: Thank you (sniff) his name is Hao jr. Oh and hi Lyserg hi Lyserg.

Hao: Why are there two of you?

Ren: Twins.

Hao: Oh look little brother now there are two Lyserg one each to torture MUHAHAHA!

Horohoro: But Hao I like your torturing.

Hao: Not that way Horo.

Horohoro: Oh thank god!

Lisa: Screw all these people to hell…

**To be continued…**

Icy Mew Kris: I'm so into my Nintendog game I got a Chihuahua named Naruto! This damn game is so easy to get addicted to that I need Ideas just give me a plot people or a place I'll find some way to make it stupid and high so please REVIEW!

Fire Mew C.: Die Naruto die!

Icy mew Kris: Stop pulling his leg you bitch!


	4. Chapter 4 The Chihuahuas from Hell

**Shaman King Crack**

Icy Mew Kris: Heh Hi every one it's weird my friends have been asking me why I named my Chihuahua Naruto well there are many good reasons why one because Chihuahuas are hyper and loud like Naruto two because Chihuahua like to show off how big and tuff they are when really their just all bark and no bite just like Naruto and three because I Love Naruto!

Fire Mew C.: Your stupid and we even got a complaint that you spelled vaca wrong idiot!

Icy Mew Kris: Well sorry gosh people I'm special why do you think I writing about crack!

Fire Mew C.: What a disgrace your Spanish no actually Dominican and Puerto Rican and you can't spell in Spanish my God!

Icy Mew Kris: Well I'm sorry but I was born and raised in America and taught English I mean sure I can understand Spanish but I can't speak it read it or write it…because I'm so into Japanese ok my brain can't process so many languages!

Fire Mew C.: Wow you are special well any way where was I last chapter ah yes I remember DIE NARUTO!

Icy Mew Kris: I do not own Shaman King but I do own a Chihuahua named Naruto! Leave him alone bitch alright that's it I'm going to bitch slap you!

**Chapter # 4 The Chihuahua from Hell**

Where we left off once again on the phrase screw you all but this time to hell!

(Icy Mew Kris: I'm devoting this chapter to all of the Nintendog loving fans!)

Finally at home Yoh, Ren, Horo, Hao, and the other people (to many to name) came home after a long day at being at the toy store of course they would have been here sooner but Hao decided to kill the talking Giraffe Geoffrey which made all the Barbie dolls come to life and tried to kill Hao but Hao burned them all and sent them all to Barbie hell. (Icy Mew Kris: What? I hate Barbie and that stupid creepy giraffe had to die I'm surprised he didn't scare away all the customers)

Horohoro: Who's a good baby you're a good baby yes you are!

Ren: Stop talking to the stupid thing already it's not real!

Horohoro: How can you say that you do realize he can hear everything your saying not to mention he also can shit, piss, eat, oh and did I mention shit?

Ren: Oh please you are all fucking whores! I'm going to take a nap…

Hao: Let me at least bitch slap him.

Horohoro: No. You can kill him next year by then his insurance will be higher then you can kill the rest of his family and we can get the money for their death.

Hao: Hmmm…true.

Horohoro: And you can also kill Yoh so Ren can be happy in hell.

Hao: Me kill my little brother why never, well actually I almost did it once so yeah I guess I can do it again. Horo you make me so happy let's get high and make love!

Horohoro: Ok! (Walks off with Hao)

Lisa: Wow is everyone is this house high all the time?

Yoh: Yeah.

Lyserg: But sis you get high all the time.

Lisa: Yeah I know that's why it took you so long to find me I was in jail for killing a store clerk at the age of eight because I was high on pot.

Back with Hao and Horo

Icy Mew Kris: Sorry people or perverts but this is rated T and not M so all I can tell you is their getting high and having s e x…

Fire Mew C.: Your stupid just say the word don't spell it and besides some people can't spell like you for instance.

Back with Ren

Ren: Stupid idiots, stupid Hao, stupid dog. Maybe sleep will make me feel better.

_Game: Ruff bark ruff!_

_Ren: What the hell why did Horo leave that stupid game in here?_

_Ren picks up the poor little blue DS and throws it at the wall causing it to crack open then all of the sudden the room gets dark and Ren is sucked into the game. Ren gets up to find him self in a dark room then a light appears but there's nothing inside of the room its empty. Then a little Chihuahua appears in front of Ren. _

_Ren: Who the fuck are you?_

_Chihuahua: MUHAHAHAHA! Fear me human for I am no other then Hao jr. the Chihuahua from hell! _

_Ren: Hao jr.?_

_Hao jr.: Yes that's right you heard me ass hole I'm going to send you to hell and watch you burn Muhahahaha!_

_Ren: Your fucking crazy!_

_Hao jr.: Yes that is true but you will fucking die and me and my friends will laugh as we watch you burn!_

_Ren: Friends?_

_Hao jr.: Yes that is right my three friends Naruto, Kakashi _(Icy Mew Kris: These two are from my Nintendog file oh and yes I got a husky yesterday in the game and called it Kakashi they both have husky eyes!) _and Sasuke_ _MUHAHAHAHA!_(Icy Mew Kris: My cousin got one too she named a black Chihuahua she got Sasuke hell knows why).

_Ren: AHHH! Fuck I got to get out of here!_

_Hao jr.: There is now escape foolish mortal for the flames of hell shall get you! Get him my mini me's!_

_Then all of the sudden as Ren ran he was surrounded by mini me's of Hao jr. then the floor opened up as Ren fell he could feel the flames of hell getting hotter and hotter! Ren then finally woke up._

Ren: AHHHHH! Get away from me you fucking Chihuahuas from hell! What the…thank God it was only a stupid dream…fucking Chihuahuas.

Then down stairs on the coffee table lied Horo's blue DS who was laughing evilly at it's evil deed.

Yoh: Hey is the game suppose to be laughing like that?

To Be Continued Muhahaha…

Icy Mew Kris: Weird yes I know but while writing the story I realized something….

Fire Mew C.: What's that?

Icy Mew Kris: That my Chihuahua Naruto isn't that much like Naruto in one part.

Fire Mew C.: Really and what part is that?

Icy Mew Kris: Smartness it already knows ten tricks and it's only a day and a half old…well of course I love Naruto but he isn't that smart if you know what I mean.

Fire Mew C.: Buhaha! You should stay away from Naruto because if you two had kids they would be retarted as hell hahaha!

Icy Mew Kris: Yeah you're right…oh well back up plan oh Kakashi where are you? (Runs off to find Kakashi)

Fire Mew C.: She's retarted well since she's busy I'll fulfill this one request asking about the game well you see it's actually like taking care of a real dog you talk to it walk it feed it wash it enter it in competitions it shits and pisses and all of the good crap a real dog poses. The bad part about the game is the dog cost money over 500 dollars to be exacted like one dog in the game cost 599 what is that talk about ouch the cheapest I've seen in the game so far is 510. But the good part is you start off with 1000 dollars in the game but of course you also need to buy supplies but the game is easy to get addicted to. My advice is to get the Dachshund and friends version that's the one I have.

Icy Mew Kris: (comes back with Kakashi in sack) What are you talking about the Chihuahua and friends version is better don't listen to her people when we went to go get the game I got the last Chihuahua and friends version while they still had over 20 Dachshund and friends versions left! In next Chapter reviews will be answered! SO PLEASE REVIEW!

Icy Mew Kris and Fire Mew C. begin to bitch fight each other…


	5. Chapter 5 Not School!

**Shaman King Crack**

Icy Mew Kris: Hmmm…well I'm back thanks for the reviews! I know I said I was going to be back in a view days but your reviews got me up my lazy ass and back to writing! Oh and sorry but I just got word I can't answer your reviews so sorry! People have been wondering why this sounds like Shaman King Gangsters well that's one of my favorite fic but no I am not copying off of them in my story Ren's not a drug dealer, Faust is not drug crazy, and Lyserg is not a cheap ass gangster. Oh and candee the person who types the weird computer language don't worry I'm more into Kakashi.

Fire Mew C.: Thank god….oh and I have a question for you why do you call me cousin? Are you that retarted to forget that I'm your twin sister (who happens to be 4 min older)?

Icy Mew Kris: Well it's just you're so mean to me! I don't want anyone to find out you're my twin.

Fire Mew C.: News Flash! You just blabbed it to everyone reading this fic…

Icy Mew Kris: Awww CRAP! Well…well at least I don't like Yoh!

Fire Mew C.: Oh and Hao's better!

Icy Mew Kris: In matter of fact he is he's cooler, sexier, and more evil then Yoh will ever be!

Fire Mew C.: What Ever!

Horohoro: Wow there's twins everywhere and Icy Mew Kris is right Hao is better! Since Icy Mew Kris and Fire Mew C.: are too busy bitch fighting I'll say it they do not own Shaman King but Hao is mine! You here me bitches! (Runs off with Hao where no one can find them).

Icy Mew Kris: Come back Horo you're supposed to be in the story!

**Chapter #6 Not School!**

(Icy Mew Kris: Fuck I'm devoting this story to school haters because I fucking hate school too!)

Lyserg: Guess what everyone school is in less then a week! Yay!

Yoh: What!

Horohoro: What the fuck is that!

Hao: Fuck!

Ren: Shit…

Faust: I finished school already…

Ryu: I graduated last year!

Lisa: OMFG! Lyserg you like school? Are you on crack?

Lyserg: Oh come on this is good news it starts off a lot of good holidays!

Yoh: Like Thanksgiving mmmmm food……………………(zoned out)

Hao: And Halloween that's when the gates of hell open!

Ren:…hell? You get those fucking Chihuahuas from hell away from me you hear!

Hao:…Wha?

Horohoro: Oh this also means Christmas is coming yay this year I'll finally get to kill that fat guy in the fucking red suit!

Yoh: I think Horo has been hanging around Hao to much lately…

Hao: See why I love him people he loves to destroy the dreams of those little demons from hell. (Icy Mew Kris: I don't really know if Hao likes kids maybe he does but oh well I hate kids their so damn annoying making faces behind your back and pulling your hair DIE LITTLE ASS DEMONS DIE! Fire Mew C.: We're only 15 mind you…)

Horohoro: Muhahahaha! I have the revolver so let's kill Santa!

Ren: You're a few months too early idiot!

Horohoro: Awww shit! Oh well maybe killing you will make my time worth while.

Hao: No Horo remember insurance.

Yoh: Well it's getting late let's go to bed…yawn…

Hao: Wait Horo I have an idea that will make everyone happy.

Horohoro: Sex?

Hao: No…

Horohoro: Killing Ren?

Hao: I wish but no…

Horohoro: Then what?

Hao: I'll tell you on the way over there but right now we need gun powder, fuel, and some fire crackers for cool effects!

Next morning everyone came down stairs to see what was going on and to see what Anna was watching. She was watching the news it was an emergency report to all the students in Japan.

News Lady: Last night over 150 schools in the entire Japan area were bombed leaving no schools for students to learn for the next two years and now back to Jodi with the weather.

Hao: Yay are plan worked Horo!

Horohoro: Yay no school what ever the fuck that is!

Everyone in the room cheered including Faust and Ryu even though they don't go to school anymore and every child in Japan that is accept for Lyserg…

Lyserg: AHHHHHH! Don't blow up the schools! Huh? Whew it was only a nightmare!

Horohoro: (Comes bursting into room yelling) Awww Fuck it was all only Lyserg's fucking nightmare gosh dammit that fucking sucks.

Hao: Horo shut up and come back to bed.

Horohoro:…(leaves room still looking freaked out)

Lyserg:…..

**To Be Continued…**

Icy Mew Kris: Yes before you ask about Horohoro saying what the fuck is school well he acts so retarted as if he had never been to school before so I'll leave it at that…But gosh dammit it was all only Lyserg's fucking nightmare I want someone to blow up my school you know what I mean and don't you just hate it how everything is going crazy but find out it was just a fucking dream I sure do…

Fire Mew C.: Oh please you only hate school because you're a retart…

Icy Mew Kris: Whatever! Well readers till next chapter and PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. Teachers go to Heaven

**Shaman King Crack**

Icy Mew Kris: Sorry I took a month to update but you can't flame me I'm now in High School so the work is a lot harder damn. Like I have an issue with one of the teachers there she's my Bio teacher and damn do I hate her grrrrr…I will make Hao kill her!

**Teachers Go to Heaven!**

(Note: Their class room looks like mine my class room looks like the class rooms you see in Naruto.)

Why Lord why! School the next closes thing to hell had to come back…But hell wasn't such a bad thing to Hao but school was.

Watch you stupid ass teachers I'll burn you all and send you all to Heaven MUHAHAHAHA, scowled Hao. But Hao how is Heaven worser than Hell, asked Horo? Well you see Horo I know for a fact that when I die I'm going to Hell and how will I enjoy the after life if the teachers are there? Oh……you have a point, said Horo.

They were in Global Class one of the most boring classes there were but…still you could do anything you wanted in this class and the teacher didn't care…Ren thought to himself that the teacher was a retart. How could I Ren Tao be stuck in a class with a teacher who is more idiotic then his students but he can't be more idiotic then Horo and Hao, Ren thought to himself. Not true Ren I'm smarter than that dumb ass teacher, yelled Hao. To bad I can't say the same, sighed Horo. Ack! Did they just read my mind, Ren thought to himself again. Yes Ren we can read your mind, teased Hao. Ass holes, yelled Ren! Ren turned back around and noticed Yoh writing something. Yoh what are you writing, asked Ren? Oh I'm just counting how many times our teacher says umm, answered Yoh. And so far he has said umm about 150 times in 5 minutes. I'm surrounded by idiots, yelled Ren!

What cha doing Horo, asked Hao? I'm drawing you stabbing the Bio teacher I know how much you hate the freaken little homophobic nun, answered Horo. Awww that's sweet, said Hao. Hao did really hate that freaken nun. But Hao has also noticed that Horo was as stupid as a piece of shit but he had at least one talent well two if you count eating but he had a real good talent for drawing.

Phsst! Hey Horo Hao guess what I have, whisper Yoh. What, asked Hao? Me got me some blow pops, answered Yoh. So, said Hao. Hao don't you understand blow pops are like weed, said Horo. Hao then began to think to himself that anything got both Yoh and Horo high blunts, candy, coffee, sex…sex? Hmmmm I think sex gets Horo high Hao thought to himself. Does it really, asked Horo? Opps sorry Horo I forgot you can read minds…heh. The lunch bell then rang and the four walked off to their lockers. Hey Yoh, asked Horo? What is it, asked Yoh? Well you see why doesn't Anna go to school, asked Horo? Oh well you see she was born smart so she doesn't need to go to school, answered Yoh. Oh…creepy, said Horo.

The four then sat in the lunch room eating their lunch. Ren was the first to finish. Well I'm going to the Library, said Ren. See you in music class Yoh. Ok bye Ren. Ohh you like him, teased Hao. N…no…not true, sputtered Yoh. Its ok being gay me and Hao are, said Horo. Power to the Homos you heard that you freaken nun we rule, yelled Hao as the Bio teacher passed bye. He began to come up with an idea he got up from the table and began following her. Where are you going Hao, asked Horo. Oh I got some business to attend to so don't wait up for me ok? Ok Hao!

Hao then found the teacher in the Bio class it was empty she was there grading the test from the day before. Ok this ends now you bitch, yelled Hao. Oh it does Hao and you're not coming out alive. I doubt it, spat Hao. The teacher then grabbed her yard stick and flung it towards Hao like a sword. Ha nice try you Homophobic bitch but my powers extended beyond your stupid human powers. Hao's hands began to flame and he lit the teacher on fire. Buhahaha! Burn you bitch and go to heaven!

Later that day…

Yoh and Horo sat at home watching the TV when Hao came in. Hey what cha guys watching, asked Hao as he sat beside Horo? The News said Horo it's weird because our school was never on the news since it's suppose to be drug and gun free, answered Horo. And there are still no news about the missing teacher at this time all that was found was a pile of ashes in her classroom, said the TV man. Hee, Hao laughed. What's so funny Hao, asked Yoh. I set the teacher on fire, answered Hao. What really that's so cool you're going to hell for sure, yelled Horo. Satan will be so happy when your there, said Horo. Yeah I know, said Hao.

**To be Continued…**

Icy Mew Kris: And there you have it another chapter down. Oh and I'll make a Chapter for Halloween (which happens to be my most favorite Holiday) Oh and I go to a good school if your wondering I go to some expensive ass school not a bad one so don't let this a chapter make you think that…Oh and PLZ REVIEW!


	7. The Trick or treaters of hell

**Shaman King Crack**

**Icy Mew Kris: **Yeah so here's the Halloween chap I promised once again sorry I took so long High School sucks you know…well any way since it's Halloween and I had no school today Woot! I decided to finally find some time and type it up. Oh and sorry if the last chap didn't sound high I wasn't High on Coffee but I promise this one will be insane and stupid!

Disclaimer thingy: I do not own Shaman King! O

**Shaman King Crack: # 7 The Trick-or-treaters of Hell**

It was finally Halloween Hao's fav Holiday (I'm not sure if it is but he's evil so it must be) Yoh and Horo was in the living room stuffing pot into the candies secretly so Anna wouldn't notice. Haha this is a great plan Horo soon the whole neighborhood will be high like us, yelled Yoh. Not so loud, whispered Horo taking another puff of his blunt.

Ren came into the room and noticed the blunts quickly snatching them from Horo and Yoh. Awww Ren we were getting high, complained Yoh. Give me the blunts in your pockets too, said Ren looking at Yoh. Damn, said Yoh while handing Ren the blunts. That goes for you too Horo, said Ren holding out his hand to Horo. I don't know what you're talking about, said Horo. You know damn right what I'm talking about the blunt your hiding in your under wear, said Ren. Gosh Dammit, yelled Horo as he dug in his under wear to get the blunt out and handed it to Ren. You should have had farted on it first, said Yoh. Dammit your right, said Horo. Just let us get high for once, complained Yoh. No the last thing we need is you two getting high and ruining Halloween again, spat Ren.

Yes that's right again since the gang has know each other for the past six years (yes that's right their all eight-teen) Yoh and Horo had always found a way to ruin Halloween or any other Holiday really.

Not true, yelled Horo. It is to true, spat Ren. Every year you idiots do something stupid to ruin Halloween, yelled Ren. Oh yeah name one, yelled Horo back. Inside voices, whispered Yoh. Oh yeah well what about that time you and Yoh decided to get drunk before heading to the Halloween party two years ago you two got so drunk that you completely missed the drive way and slammed the car right into the wall causing three thousand damages to the house two hundred damages to the car and not to mention sending two guest to the hospital making one of them stay in a comma for three months, huffed Ren trying to catch his breath. Really we did that when, asked Horo? GRRRRR You idiots were probably to drunk to even remember, yelled Ren at the top of his lungs!

Hey everybody, greeted Hao. Hi Hao, said Horo and Yoh. Hey why is Ren red oh is he supposed to be the devil, asked Hao. No he's just really grouchy someone hasn't had their nap and medication, answered Yoh patting Ren on the head. Oh well any way guess who I am, asked Hao? Um that's a hard one, complained Yoh. Oh I know who he is he's the sexiest and evilest thing in the world he's Hao, answered Horo. Correct my love, said Hao. Apparently Hao was well dressed as Hao. Yes I'm Hao the one known as the Barbie killer and not to mention the ruler of the under world Mwhahaha, yelled Hao. I thought Satin was the ruler of the under world, asked Ren. Not really it's me he's just some wanna be that sits on my thrown while I'm away, answered Hao. Oh, said Ren.

**Later on that day:**

What do you mean we can't go trick-or-treating this year, complained Yoh. Because you're too old go, said Anna. Your so wrong Anna, said Horo. Why don't you two shut the hell up and go watch a scary movie or something, said Anna shoeing them away.

Both Horo and Yoh walked into the living room noticing Ren on the couch eating a peach flavor lollypop (I don't even know if those really excised) and Hao was looking out the window. Ren, Yoh, and Horo decided to watch "The Excercism of Emily Rose" while Hao was still staring out the window. He then noticed a little fat kid dressed like him so he decided to put him on fire. Die little bastured, said Hao. It was now midnight and all seemed well…yeah riiiggght. The News Flash then turned up on the TV.

_We have a very important news report in a local area pot was found in the candy of trick-or-treaters and their running around town causing trouble we would advise you to locking up your doors and windows for they might attack you we are still trying to find the source of who might of have caused this. Ahhhh oh no their bitting me eekkkk, yelled the news lady, and the screen went black. _

There are only two idiots who could have done that, hissed Ren. Uh-oh Run, yelled both Horo and Yoh. Come back here you two idiots watch when I catch you I'm going to let those little ass midgets eat you, yelled Ren running after Horo and Yoh. Ah another perfect Halloween, sighed Hao as he watched the little midgets from hell outside the window break everything in sight.

**To be Continued…**

**Icy Mew Kris:** Well there's the Chapter I promised now I'll try and update soon but I can't promise anything Damn High School! Plz Review. ****


End file.
